1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to enclosures capable of protecting fishing hooks and lures from becoming inadvertently snagged during transport to a fishing site. More particularly, this invention relates to a fishing rod-mounted case capable of protecting the fishing hook or lure from inadvertent snagging during transport while simultaneously allowing the fishing hook or lure to remain attached to a fishing line.
2. Background Art
Many approaches have been used to effect the secure protection of fishing lures or hooks from inadvertent snagging during transport to the fishing site. One approach has involved the use of a tackle box in which is placed trays capable of holding a quantity of fishing lures and hooks. Typically, the tackle box has a handle by which a user may carry the tackle box to a stream or lake where the user would like to fish. The disadvantage of this system, however, is that the fishing lure may not be maintained in an attached state to the fishing line while in the tackle box.
To overcome this disadvantage many fisherman have resorted to attaching a fishing lure to a fishing line and then attaching the fishing lure to the fishing rod directly either to one of the ferrules or to some other attachment point on the fishing rod. The well-known problem encountered with this technique, however, is that many fishing lures utilize treble hooks and attachment of one hook to the fishing rod exposes the two remaining hooks to inadvertent snagging on upholstery, passing branches, or the person transporting the fishing equipment.
To protect themselves from exposed hooks, some individuals have resorted to wrapping exposed hooks in aluminum foil or cardboard to sheath the exposed hooks. While such wrapping often prevents puncture from the exposed hooks for a period of time, the sheathing material eventually becomes perforated by the sharp tip of the hook and is re-exposed to potential snagging upon objects in the surrounding environment.
A further drawback to such techniques is that upon reaching the fishing site, these sheaths must be removed from the sharp barbs of the tremble hook before the lure may be used. It is often during the removal of these crude sheaths that injury is incurred.